


Wrestling, the Alamo and cum eating

by Hulahoops



Category: Half-Life, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, M/M, Married Life, No minors no freaks, Romantic Comedy, Strap-Ons, There's no tags for pussy eating!, Trans Male Character, pussy eating, there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulahoops/pseuds/Hulahoops
Summary: Dr Coomer and bubby get hot and bothered in the kitchen.
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Wrestling, the Alamo and cum eating

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Can't believe there's no fics for these two really. Please note, no freaks no minors!

After their breakfast, sometimes dr Coomer would break out into a fighting stance which led to a standoff, that would always lead them both lunging at each other like wild men.

Grappling and quickly avoiding punches and well aimed kicks, untill they are sweaty and wild old men.it isn't untill Harold has bubby pinned against the kitchen counter that he realizes he has soaked through his boxers. They are both panting hard and bubbys blue bathrobe is untied open, and he is so exposed.

His grip on the shorter man's wrists are tight as he presses himself against him. Bubbys eyes narrow as he tries not to set the curtains on fire from excitement. Harold let's him go and leaves to find his strap-on, in a serious tone he gives bubby a order.

"Prepare yourself bubby, I'm coming back in just a minute to fuck you!"

"And, Harold if I don't 'prepare myself'? Hmm what if I don't feel like it?"

Bubby challenges back for not reason.

"Well good news bubby! I've used your ass enough times I don't think it makes a difference!"

With a smile and his hands on his hips he turns and leaves to go find his penis. 

The curtains catch on fire (being used to this he rips them down and dunks them in the ' kitchen curtain fire bucket')

Bubby prepares himself.

\-------------------------  
Coomer was slamming his strap on into bubbys ass, the large man's hands gripped the older mans skinny frame and fucked it mercilessly.

He loved to the slapping sound, the shaking legs wrapped around him as he arches his back.  
The slamming making the cupboards shake with the force

Bubby was holding onto the kitchen counter for dear life, his glasses sliding down his nose and screaming in pleasure. Bubby was fucking loud, no shame in the moment.

Harold fucking loved it.

Not that he wasn't loud either, between the slapping of skin and. moans it was enough to be heard outside. Sometimes when they wrested it led to this, the adrenaline and love overusing their senses.

"Ohgod ohgod ooof fuck right there docter please right there, oh god you so good to me thank you thank you thank you"

And that's when dr Coomer would lean in real close and say in his serious voice

"Oh you like being fucked like this don't you, my green little forest fairy don't you?"

Pfft bubby never could keep a straight face with that one and just reel with laughter, that's what happens when your together for thirty years.

"Yes professor fuck me I'm just a little bitch fairy oooh"

Bubby responds half mocking half genuinely. The thrusts stop suddenly and the grip tightens, he's annoyed harebear proper he assumes. His sharp toothy smile gets wider. Harold looks him dead in the eyes no space between them.

"Docter"

"Professor"

"Doctor"

"Lab assistant"

The grip tightens, a growl, a warning thrust. The smile gets larger, eyes squinted.

"Doctor"

"Second year college med student with forty papers due next week"

This get him a hard smack on his ass, he yelps knowing it's going to leave a red mark and more if he keeps this up. 

He keeps it up. They both have wicked smiles on their faces.

"Bad news bubby, you little whore say it with me now d-o-c-t-o-r"

"First year freshman who got lost on their way to the bathroom and missed their exam that's worth 50 percent"

Harold couldn't even give him a smack he was laughing so hard, his warm wonderful laugh was infectious and they both end up cackling at the rediculousness of the scenario.

"Good doctor enough fooling around let's get down to business"

"Are we not in the business of getting down and fooling around"

"By God your right, well as the youth say 'lets get jiggy with it!"

"The youth?"

"Yes!"

"...Topical"

Harold's kissing and biting his neck now, leaving large Hickey's he's going to have to wear a turtleneck to cover up. He groans loud encouraging the man on.

Coomer in strocking his cock in time with his thrusts that are picking up speed again, pre-cum making his grip slippery and faster. 

Bubby was quickly being consumed with pleasure, the dick inside him hitting all the right areas untill he was seeing stars.

With a shout he came, arching his back getting cum all over his husband's hand. Coomer didn't stop till he new he milked the man dry of everything he had, the man's thighs shaking and his toes curling.

He slowly pulled out helping bubby sit up, putting the cum in his own mouth and kissing the other man deeply.

Bubby moans against the kiss happy to share the taste of his seed with the other, their tongues wet ,sticky and fighting for dominance.

Breaking apart he slides to the floor to take care of Harold's need,his knees supported by the nice carpet Coomer brought down with him for this exact reason.

Bubby loved eating his husband's pussy.

"Careful with the teeth dear"

Tch I'm always careful!"

"Remember the Alamo"

"What happened in the Alamo stays in the Alamo! Doesn't count!"

Coomer lets out a noncommittal sound. Bubby begins his feast, licking and sucking on his long clit as his extra long tongue fucks his soaking hole.

It doesn't last long with how worked up they have gotten, he grabs bubby head and holds it there as he cums with a deep grunt. Squirting all his pussy juices into bubbys mouth and down his chin.

Bubby leans back and wipes his mouth with his forearm admiring a job well done, watching as dr Coomer recomposes himself. He helps him up holding him in a hug, before they start the rest of their day they will need showers.

"Quick bubby to the shower!"  
Coomer cries out like it's life or death.

They both are very still until they shove each other, racing like a young couple in love.

It's a great day to be had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading hope you had a great time.


End file.
